


The Choices You Make In Life...

by Smudgegirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Coda s03 e19 - Hoa Pili, F/M, First Time, Jealousy, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smudgegirl/pseuds/Smudgegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes Danny starting a new relationship, for Steve to realize what he really wants.<br/>Slight spoilers for the end scenes of 3 x 19 - Hoa Pili</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing H50 belongs to me, I am just playing with the characters, I'll return them unharmed when done.
> 
> This plot bunny came to life after StaceyK1968 planted the seed of a Danny/Kawika pairing thanks to the scene where they are working together to fix Kawika's house. If the story sucks blame her, no blame me, I found it harder than I thought to write a pairing that was not my usual couple.
> 
> Thanks to my cheerleader [Lyndalanz](/users/Lyndalanz) who has kept me writing, bit by bit when she continued to stay interested in the rough draft and special thanks to my Beta [JerseyDevil](/users/JerseyDevil) who once again took the time and patience to read it and correct my mistakes and grammar.

Chin was there at the start, he noticed the way Kawika leaned over into Danny's space when they were working together to repair the house.  He was surprised that Danny didn't back away, he was even more surprised when he saw Danny's hand rest on Kawika’s bicep and stay there a little longer than necessary.  At that moment Chin had two thoughts go through his head, the first being, good for Danny, Kawika's a good man, and the second being, there's going to be trouble when Steve finds out.

\--------------------

Danny felt Kawika step closer, they had been getting along really well while working.  He looked up and saw the interest in Kawika’s eyes.  He smiled and laid his hand on Kawika’s arm, letting it linger, even going so far as to caress a little with his fingers.

Kawika smiled back, “So, you and McGarrett? I mean, he hasn’t laid claim to you yet?”

Danny’s eyes opened a little wider, “Laid claim? What the...? No!  Me and McGarrett nothing, he has a girlfriend, a very Navy BAMF girlfriend! He’s made it perfectly clear where he stands.” He found that last part was spat out with a little more vengeance than he had anticipated.

"His loss," Kawika said raising his eyebrows ever so slightly. "Your buddy over there, you have to take him home when we're done, or d'ya think he'll let one of my guys drive him?"

Danny glanced across to Chin and saw him watching them, "Let me talk to him. I'll get him to go with your guy. So, are we done here?"

“Yes, we’re done...here, but we are not done,” Kawika said with a slightly predatory smile, “not by a long shot.”

Chin watched Danny stroll over to him, trying his best to look casual, and did his best not to smile as Danny rubbed the back of his neck, clearly a little uncomfortable with the conversation he was about to launch into.

“So, um, look, would you mind getting a ride back to your bike with one of Kawika’s guys? Um, see, Kawika, um...”

“Brah!” Chin laughed and patted his shoulder, “It’s ok, we’re good, I’ll catch a ride now.  Just do me a favor and give me some warning before you tell Steve about this, so I can be far, far away.” He smiled a tense smile, trying to hide the fact that he was indeed worried about how this was going to play out at the office, and walked away to see who he could get a ride with.

Kawika waited for the last of his men to leave before he grabbed Danny by the arm and pulled him into the house, pressing him against the first wall they came in contact with.  Lips clashing roughly, and calloused hands held Danny’s wrists pinned to his sides. Kawika was in complete control and Danny let himself be swept along for the ride. It had been a while since Danny had done this, and he was quite content to let Kawika take the lead.  It wasn’t long before Kawika had peeled Danny’s T-shirt off him and deftly unbuttoned his jeans, using one swift motion to have them on the floor and Danny standing naked before him.  Kawika was on his knees before Danny could blink, slowly trailing his tongue up the length of Danny’s cock before wrapping his lips around it and taking him in, in one fluid motion.

Danny thunked his head back against the wall and drew in a breath as he felt the sensation of Kawika’s mouth engulf him. Looking back he was embarrassed at how quickly he was tugging at Kawika’s hair to warn him, only to receive a gentle acknowledging hum that pushed him over the edge and had him shooting a load into the eagerly suckling mouth.

Kawika looked up at him and smiled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before standing up and guiding him through the house to the bedroom.  Pushing him onto his back on the bed, Kawika stood over him eyeing the wonderful sight that beheld him.  “Can I fuck you?  I want to fuck you so bad.”

Danny nodded, “Yeah...yes, please! God yes!”

Leaning over the bed, Kawika retrieved a bottle of lube and a condom from the drawer and knelt back between Danny’s legs. Slowly sliding one lubed finger in while running his other hand down Danny’s leg, he gave a chuckle when he saw Danny’s spent cock give a small twitch of interest already.  He pressed forward with two fingers and quickly, when he could tell Danny was impatient and ready, moved to three and curled them upwards slightly, hitting his prostate, making him let out a deep groan and roll his eyes back in pleasure.

“Enough already, fuck me!” Danny gritted out, his cock starting to harden at the sensation.

Kawika rolled on the condom and as restrained as he could, slid in, feeling the warmth and tightness of Danny around him. Pausing to check that Danny was okay once he was balls deep, he started to move, gently at first, but building to a furious rhythm that had him hitting Danny's prostate with regularity. Danny was hard again and Kawika took his already lubed hand and wrapped it around Danny's length, pulling and twisting, bringing them both to a climax within seconds of each other. They both lay there panting unable to move for a while, lost in the afterglow of the moment.

Afterwards Danny had to admit, he had expected rougher, not the tender gentleness that Kawika had shown him, taking his time, slowly making sure that both of them got as much pleasure as they could from the situation.

Lying in the bed later, Kawika’s arm slung over his stomach, Danny felt a smile creep across his face, this wasn’t what he had wanted, he had wanted Steve for so long now, that he hadn't been looking for anything else. But somehow this felt right, felt good, this was what he needed.

“What are you smiling at, Haole? Go to sleep, you have that chopper ride with the big man in the morning,” Kawika said, a note of tenderness in his voice.

\--------------------

Danny was sitting in the helicopter humming along to the Magnum theme tune and wondering how his life had come to this, relegated to being McGarrett’s sidekick.  He looked up and saw Steve had turned in his chair and was watching him with a puzzled look on his face.  He gave him a small smile and waved him to turn around and please watch the pilot, he needed to land in one piece.

They climbed out of the chopper and Danny resisted the urge to throw himself melodramatically on the ground and kiss it, instead taking care to straighten his hair and pat his clothes down.  He looked up and saw Steve looking even more confused, staring at the parking lot.  

“What’s Kawika doing here? I wonder if he needs something,” Steve muttered.

Danny sighed, he knew this was coming, but had hoped not today. He had planned to try and sneak off and meet Kawika without anyone noticing. “He’s here for me,” he announced, “we are spending the weekend at his cabin in some valley with an unpronounceable name.” He tried hard to ignore the open mouthed stare Steve gave him in shock, “I’ll see you Monday, have a good weekend, guys. Oh and Steve, you can keep the car for the weekend.” He waved and tossed the keys at Steve as he turned and swaggered over to Kawika.

Kawika watched Danny talk quietly to his friends and then start walking his way. He noticed the dark look McGarrett was now giving them and saw what he had always presumed, the jealousy and anger flaring in his eyes.  As Danny got closer, he reached out and grabbed him behind his neck pulling him in for a rough kiss before shoving him towards the car, “let’s go, Haole, I’ve got plans for you!”

Danny laughed and swung himself into Kawika’s Jeep, resting his hand on Kawika’s thigh, feeling suddenly light and happy with life.  

They pulled into the cabin driveway and even Danny had to relent and admit to the beauty of the scenery.  It was overlooking a lush valley with a view down through the trees to the ocean. “Wow, this place is nice,” he said with awe.

“It’s also remote with no close neighbours,” Kawika said with a wry grin, “which means we can make as much noise as we want.”

Danny raised an eyebrow, and smiled, “Oh, I do like the sound of that” he said before heading over to the front door.

Dinner was a simple picnic that Kawika had packed of ready prepared foods.  He laid them out on the table as he was unpacking the weekend's supplies and once everything was put away they tucked into their meal.  They ate in relative silence, making small talk when needed, both perfectly content in each other’s company.  Danny was amazed at how quickly they both melded into each other’s space and comfort zones, he rarely had this connection with anyone.  In fact the last person he had connected with this quickly was Steve.  His comfort with Steve was instantaneous, yes it was accompanied by irritation and frustration, but the comfort was there immediately.  He admonished himself quickly when he caught himself thinking of Steve. Steve who was by now at home with Catherine, probably making out with her on the beach.  There was no way he was going to let Steve “Lieutenant Commander Perfection” McGarrett ruin this weekend for him.  

Kawika walked up behind Danny and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in close.  He started nuzzling into his hair and nipping lightly at his neck, pinning him against the kitchen counter.

“No!” said Danny pushing back, “This time we are taking it slow, I want to explore every inch of you! I want to lick my way over each and every tattoo, run my fingers along all the lines.”

Danny grabbed Kawika by the arm and led him over to the bed.  “Off, all off!  I want you naked and on display for me.”

Kawika raised an eyebrow with a small smile but said nothing, simply removing his clothes and climbing on the bed.  His cock was already hard and rutting in the air.  He sucked in a small gasp as Danny’s tongue started its slow journey up his legs, meticulously tracing the tattoos as they wound their way up, over his calf and onto his thigh.  He groaned as Danny completely ignored his erection and started working his way over each of his fingers, up his arms and onto his chest.  “Danny, I need to fuck you...fuck you now!” He managed to gasp out, pre-come leaking from his rock hard cock.

Danny grinned up at him from where he was busy exploring his stomach, “You got the lube?” he asked smugly, enjoying having Kawika almost speechless under him.

“The bag, there on the table,” Kawika gritted out, “get it...get it now!”

Danny crossed the room quickly, peeling off his clothes as he went. He fumbled around in the bag for a minute before he felt the bottle of lube and strip of condoms at the bottom.  Grabbing both he made his way quickly back.  Slicking up his fingers he sat astride Kawika and started prepping himself as quick as he could.  He ripped open a condom and rolled it slowly down Kawika's leaking cock, then positioned himself over it and sank down, his body adjusting to the tightness as he felt himself being filled.

Kawika let out a groan as the pressure increased around him.  “Fuck, Danny, you feel so good.”  He gripped Danny by the hips and started thrusting up into him, unable to control the urge to fuck hard.  He gained control of his senses enough to wrap a hand around Danny and pump his cock in time to his thrusts, feeling his balls tighten and the impending release coming.

“Oh God,” Danny cried as he came hard across Kawika’s chest, streaking his tattoos with come.  He felt Kawika shudder under him and collapsed down on top of him breathing hard. It took a few minutes for them both to regain their senses before Danny got up, stripping the condom off and retrieving a washcloth to clean up what he could before snuggling down on the simple bed to get some rest.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Steve arrived home in the Camaro, climbing out and slamming the door before storming inside the house.  He strode right through to the kitchen, yanked open the fridge door and pulled out a beer, downing half of it on the first swig.  Catherine was sitting on the sofa reading when Steve marched past her without a word.  She got up and followed him into the kitchen, “Bad day at work, Dear?”  she said trying to make light of his mood.  

He looked up from staring at his beer bottle in shock, like he had not even realized she was in the house. “Uh, yeah...” he said with a frown turning away from her. This was not something he was ready  to discuss with anyone at the moment, but particularly not her.

She walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. “Can I help to make it better?” she said with a suggestive tone in her voice, letting her hands roam down to the top button on his pants.

Steve put down his empty beer bottle and turned around, grabbing Catherine by the hair, pulling her head back and going in for a kiss, “Why yes you can,”  he growled before turning her around and bending her over the kitchen table, lifting her dress and pulling her panties down to the ground quickly.  

“Steve!”  She exclaimed as he fumbled with his pants, “Baby, I didn’t realize you were this horny!”

“Just don’t talk, please,” Steve said as he pushed himself inside her in one fluid motion. “I just want to fuck you.”

“Oh” Cath gasped as she felt him enter her.  He placed his hand on the back of her neck holding her down on the table and started fucking her fast and furious.

Steve closed his eyes, relaxing into the push and pull, enjoying the feeling, imagining Danny’s broad shoulders, his muscular back and his tight round ass being fucked.  He couldn’t hold back any longer with those sort of pictures running through his head, he released his load into Catherine with a groan, slumping over her for just a moment before he realized that it was soft curves and long hair under him.  “Shit, Catherine, I’m sorry!”  Steve mumbled as he pulled out of her.

“Its ok, Baby,”  Cath said, “Do you feel better? Did something happen at work?”

“No...uh...I need to go for a swim,” Steve muttered and fled out to the lanai to grab his board shorts.  Not bothering to turn around, he pulled on his shorts as he jogged towards the water.  His mind was whirling through the last few minutes.  Why had he been so angry with Danny, he didn’t care if Danny was gay. But the even larger question was why had he pictured Danny underneath him when he was fucking Cath?  That was something completely new to him, and the exhilaration when he came had been unlike anything he had ever experienced.

Steve swam and swam until his muscles ached.  All he could think of was Danny, what Danny would feel like under him, what Danny was doing with Kawika and mostly, how could he put a stop to Danny and Kawika without ruining their friendship and tearing Five-0 apart.  As he dragged himself up the beach, the realization that he was in love with Danny came rushing at him like a freight train. He sat suddenly in the sand holding his head not knowing what to do next.  He eventually stumbled to his feet and walked inside, brushing past Catherine with a simple, “I’m going to bed, lock up when you leave, please.”  He knew he was being an ass, but he did not have it in him to care right then.

\--------------------

Most of the weekend was spent dividing their time between the bed, the various surfaces of the cabin and even some time spent exploring outdoors...well exploring each other outdoors, but neither Danny nor Kawika were going to argue about the semantics of it.

How Danny found himself in his current situation however had been a result of him mouthing off while Kawika had been chuckling at his blissed out state after a particularly vigorous session involving using the hammock strung between two palm trees as some sort of sex swing.

“Oh my God, yes!” Danny breathed as he rutted against the sheets.  

Kawika was buried three fingers deep and it was all Danny could do to maintain control.   “Fuck, harder, deeper, oh yes!”  Danny felt himself release against the sheets, his body shuddering as he came. He tried to form some sort of cognizant sentence but his mind wouldn’t switch back on.  

Kawika chuckled as he gently cleaned him up and moved him into a cuddling position.

"Still say I couldn't fuck you senseless without actually fucking you, Danny?"  Kawika smiled wickedly tucking Danny into his body and enveloping him in a warm embrace.  “We need to start heading back to civilization this afternoon,” he murmured closing his eyes for a short nap.

Eventually late Sunday afternoon Danny and Kawika slowly started to pack the few things they had brought with them back into the Jeep.  They had hardly done anything but fuck all weekend and Danny had noticed that his neck and torso were covered in bites and hickeys, he knew right away there was no way he would be hiding the evidence of his weekend away from his teammates.

\--------------------

Early Monday morning Steve drove the Camaro to the office, he didn't bother trying to call Danny to find out if he needed a ride.  He was still agitated and irrationally angry with the whole situation, and had spent the better part of the weekend trying to convince himself that he did not want to fuck his very male partner through the mattress. He figured if Danny needed a ride to the office he would call, after all he did know Steve had the car.

He was sitting in his office, still trying to ignore his emotions when Danny sauntered in flashing Chin and Kono a very large grin.  He had on his usual open necked shirt and clearly visible were bite marks and evidence of his very dirty weekend.  Steve sat at his desk and watched the scene unfold for a few minutes, Kono’s jaw dropped and she looked confused and speechless, glancing from Danny to Steve’s office a few times in concern.  Steve stood up and stiffly walked outside, cutting in on the tail end of what Chin was saying to Danny...

“...you were supposed to give me a heads up, brah, so I could be out of the way before he goes postal on us all.”

Danny coughed uncomfortably and eyed Steve over Chin’s shoulder.  “Good morning, Steven.”

Steve glared at both Danny and Chin, “Chin! What the hell, you knew about him and Kawika?”

“Kawika!!!” Kono let out a shriek, “Oh my God! I never saw that coming.”

“Kono,” Chin said warningly, glaring at her, “You are not helping things here!”

Danny huffed partly in amusement at everyone’s reactions, and partly in frustration as he really did not want to be the center of attention for his love life.  “Okay, that’s enough from everyone,” he stated, “in the interest of full disclosure, Steve found out on Friday when Kawika picked me up from the chopper ride from hell.” He turned to Steve, “Chin was there on Thursday when Kawika and I first started, and I really did not think you would act like a dick about this as I did not take you to be a homophobe!” He looked at Steve with a little concern showing through, “Are we good?”

Steve hesitated, unsure how to proceed, “Yeah, we’re good, and I’m not a homophobe!  But, Danny you can’t come in here looking like that!” He waved his hand over Danny's obvious marks, “there's a dress code and looking like you’re a teenager who’s been making out at the prom is unacceptable for a member of the Governor's task force.”

“Unacceptable?” Danny laughed, trying to control the anger he could feel building inside him at Steve’s attitude. “This from the man who dresses like an overgrown toddler and wouldn’t know professional if it bit him in the ass!” He shook his head and stormed into his office, trying in vain to slam his door, but failing dismally thanks to the safeguards that would not allow a glass door to slam.

“Brah!” Chin looked at Steve sadly, “I say this as an old friend and not as your subordinate in the workplace, but you’d better get your head out of your ass quickly if you want to fix this. Kawika is good people, Danny could be happy with him. You either need to give him a chance and accept it or decide what it is you want.” He turned and walked into his office, leaving a bewildered looking Steve and a semi gleeful Kono standing in the room looking at each other.

“Shooting range now!” Steve barked at her.

“Sure thing, Boss,” Kono said looking pleadingly at Chin's office where he just shrugged his shoulders leaving her to follow Steve out of the building.

\--------------------

Danny and Chin quietly got on with the paperwork, enjoying the peacefulness in the office while it lasted.  Chin trying his best to ignore the frantic texts from Kono for someone to please phone them with a case before McGarrett blew something up.   

Shortly before lunch Chin and Danny were sitting together in Danny's office discussing the odds on Kamekona creating a tourist disaster when Catherine strolled into HQ.

“Hi guys,” she announced cheerfully, “Where’s Steve? I just wanted to check if he was feeling more like himself today.”  

“More like himself?” Danny questioned, “What do you mean?”

“You must have noticed that he was acting weird on the weekend?” She said.  “He must have been really agitated by whatever case you had on Friday, after he came home and we, uh...well he dismissed me and I left.  That was the last I have heard from him.”

“We didn’t have any cases on Friday,” Chin announced, “Steve, Danny and Max went for the inaugural flight on Kamekona’s chopper, that's all.”

“Oh,” Catherine looked confused, and turned to Danny.  “How was he for the rest of the weekend, I presume you spent time with him?”  She paused suddenly taking note of the marks on Danny’s neck.  “Oh my God, are you and Steve...?”

“What?” Danny exclaimed, “No! No!  I didn’t even see Steve this weekend, I was...um, busy.”

Cath’s eyes opened wide, “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean...” she trailed off unsure of what to say.

The uncomfortable silence that settled over the room was suddenly broken by the appearance of Kawika at the office door.  “Danny, it’s lunch time, I thought I would see if you wanted to join me for a quick break,” he said with a smirk.

Danny flushed for a second and stood up, “Catherine, meet Kawika.  Kawika, Catherine.”  he waved his hands between the two.

Kawika smiled and stepped forward to shake her hand, “McGarrett's girl?  The Navy lady I presume?  It’s nice to meet you.”

“Kawika,” Catherine smiled, “I’ve heard a lot about you and the Kapu from Steve.” She looked between Danny and Kawika, her smile faltering a little.  “You two? Wow, I’m sorry I just did not expect that, when did you two get together?”

“Thursday, Friday last week,” Kawika answered with a smile, slinging his arm around Danny’s neck and staring her down like he knew exactly what was going through her mind. “Come on, Haole, let's go grab some food before your boss comes back and finds you some work to keep you away from me.” He dragged Danny from the office, leaving an amused looking Chin watching the wheels turning in Catherine’s mind.

Chin looked up at her, torn between wanting the whole mess brought out in the open and feeling sorry for her as she put the pieces together.  “You want to grab some lunch with me, Cath?” He asked sympathetically.

“Um, no.  No thank you, I need to be somewhere,” She turned and walked briskly out of the offices.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The uncomfortable tension went on for two weeks before Steve even noticed that Catherine had not been around.  He had been far too occupied with his frequent thoughts of Danny naked, writhing underneath him. Too occupied with Kawika’s visits to the office, their lunches out and Danny smiling more than everyone had ever seen.  When he did notice, it was only once Doris had stopped by the house on a Friday night to see how he was and happened to ask about Catherine that the alarm bells went off in his mind.   _Shit_ , he thought, remembering back to their last encounter over the kitchen counter. _Is she mad with me, or does she know?_  He felt an unfamiliar panic stir inside him before his _calm under pressure_ personality took over and started planning the best course of action.  He dialed Catherine's number and took a deep breath, hardly giving her voicemail time to answer on the other side of the line.  “Hey, look, I’m sorry. Can you please come round for dinner tomorrow? I really need to talk to you.  Please?” He hung up and started planning the evening.  Steaks, red wine, fire on the beach, then get Catherine into bed and prove that she was the only thing he needed.  That was all he needed to do, he had done this so many times before, this was going to be easy, or so he thought.

\--------------------

Danny woke up on a Saturday morning to an empty spot next to him.  He grumbled, seeing it was only 7am on a weekend and the fact that he was already getting used to the comfort of another body next to him in bed.  Hearing noises coming from the kitchen he dragged himself out of bed and wandered through to find out why he was alone. Kawika was packing a to-go bag of food and drink, and already in his board shorts, Jeep keys lying on the table by the front door. “Going somewhere?”  Danny mumbled sleepily.

“Yeah,” Kawika answered with a smile. “Remember I told you last week, I have that surfing competition this weekend?” He watched Danny trying to push the sleep from his brain and saw him recollect the conversation.   “I will be gone most of the day, why don’t you go and see McGarrett and make nice?  The two of you have been avoiding talking for weeks now, and you both miss each other's friendship.” He saw Danny start to open his mouth to object and quickly butted in, “Don’t bother denying it.  Please go and try and repair this “thing,” whatever it is between you.  You know you won’t be happy until the two of you are buddies again.”

Danny smiled ruefully knowing it was true.  The past two weeks had been incredibly difficult at the office, with both himself and Steve  trying to partner with Kono and Chin as much as they could and only discussing case related issues when they had to talk.  It had to stop, they both knew it, and yet neither of them wanted to be the one to break down and force the issue.  He realized it was time to be the bigger man, so to speak, so he nodded his head at Kawika and headed for the shower.  He completely missed the sad look that crossed over Kawika’s face and the softly murmured “I’m going to miss you, Haole, once the two of you figure this out.”  

\--------------------

Steve heard the Camaro pull into his driveway and sighed.  He knew that they were going to have to talk about it at some point, he even knew that Danny would be the one to man up and make them talk, however he did not feel like talking today, not when he was preparing for his make up session with Catherine.  

Danny walked briskly up to the door, ready to walk in unannounced like usual when he suddenly hesitated.  He considered how much had changed between the two of them.  Was he still welcome to waltz in his formerly best friend’s house like he lived there? He was no longer sure.  He raised his hand to knock as the door was pulled open by Steve, shirtless with his board shorts riding low on his hips.  Danny licked his lips unconsciously before admonishing himself.  What was he thinking? He was here to assure Steve they could still be friends, just because he was now open about his enjoyment of other men did not mean Steve needed to feel threatened or like he was going to be hit on.  In fact he knew he needed to put Steve at ease.  There was no way he was going to hit on his perfectly straight male buddy just because he had the hugest crush, ok maybe he was a little in love, but he was still not going to make a move.  He looked up and met Steve’s eyes.

“Hey,” Steve said, trying to sound nonchalant, “you were actually going to knock?”

“Yeah, well...with the way things have been, I wasn’t sure...” Danny shrugged as he trailed off his sentence unsure of how to finish it.

Steve looked down at Danny, it was wrong to see him standing on the front porch unsure of his place, that much he knew immediately. “Come on, you’re here, and so you should be.  We do need to talk.” He dragged Danny inside the house, pushing him all the way through and out onto the lanai. “Go, sit, I’ll be out with some coffee and breakfast.  Have you eaten this morning? I mean I know it’s nearly lunch time, but I haven’t had breakfast yet.”

“Um, yeah, but I could eat more.” Danny flashed a grin at Steve, relieved that they both seemed willing to talk.  

Steve shook his head with a smile and went inside to fetch provisions.  A few minutes later he came back with coffee, some sliced up fruit, jam and some toasted bagels.  “Here you go, it’s not exactly a buffet, but it’s something.”

Danny grabbed a bagel and smeared some jam on it, taking a big bite while considering how to start this conversation.  He swallowed, took a breath and started with an apology. “Look man, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was bi.  I wasn’t sure how you would take it and I didn’t want  you feeling awkward around me every time you took your clothes, um, I mean shirt off.” He held up a hand to stop Steve from talking.  “Let me finish,” he pleaded.  “I know you are straight, and I know you are not a bigot, it’s just...I got scared.  I also want you to know I would never hit on someone who was straight. I may admire your, um, muscles from time to time when you insist on walking around half naked, but that's as far as it would go, I promise.” He flashed his cheeky trademark grin at Steve, relieved to see a small smirk on Steve’s face. He took another breath and continued.  “I never expected this with Kawika, it just happened, suddenly and I was lonely.  I’ve been alone for so long. I really, really don’t want this to affect our friendship, Steve...”  He paused to take a breath.

Steve saw his chance as Danny paused and quickly butted in, “Enough, Danny, please.  I will admit I was hurt that you didn’t tell me.  Finding out about you and Kawika by suddenly seeing the two of you together was a shock for me.  But this, this is not going to affect us, you are my best friend, you always will be.”  He opened his mouth to carry on trying to decide if he should admit his true feelings when they both jumped at the sound of Catherine’s voice.

“Oh, there you are! Hi guys.  Steve, I got off early so I decided to come and surprise you. I hope that’s ok?”

"Um, yeah hi, of course," Steve stammered.

Danny grabbed his last bite of bagel and quickly stood up. "I'll be going, I didn't realize you two had a date," he managed to get out, trying to hide his disappointment. He had really been looking forward to spending some time with Steve. Once they had started talking he realized how much he had missed him, he hadn’t felt this sense of calm since the whole debacle had started and looking back he could see that the easy friendship was the one thing that centered him, and yes, he would admit to himself and only himself that he was still a little bit in love with Steve.

"Danny!" Steve said making a grab at his arm, "You don't have to go!"

"Yes, Steve, I really do," Danny smiled a little sadly, "you two have a good day." He turned and fled in the direction of his car, quietly admonishing himself for still having feelings for Steve even though he was with Kawika now.  Starting the car, he decided to drive over to the beach and see how the surfing competition was going for Kawika.

Catherine watched Steve's face closely as his eyes followed Danny's retreating form. It didn't take much to know the man was hopelessly in love with his partner, she just wondered if he would ever be ready to admit it and do something about it.  She knew in that instant that the romance part of their relationship was over, even if Steve had meant to reconnect that evening. She was no fool, she was and never would be able to be a substitute for Danny Williams.

“What are you doing?” She finally said in frustration as she watched Steve.

He turned to her confused, “What do you mean?”

“You’re letting him go back to Kawika?  You love him, you need to tell him.  No, you have to tell him!”

Steve just stared at her blankly.

“Oh sit down, we have to talk,” Catherine was not sure whether to laugh or yell at his complete inability to comprehend his own emotions.  “I decided to come over today to give us another chance. I thought maybe I had misread the situation.  But, now I see I was right.  You _are_ in love with Danny, you want him and it’s eating you alive that he is with someone else.  Steve, you are never going to be happy with anyone if you don’t speak up and at least try and get what you want for yourself, for once in your life.  I’m leaving now, but know this...I will always love you, you are one of my best friends, but there is no more us.  It’s time for you to settle down and be with the one you want, the one person who makes you happy. He loves you too, you know!  Go get him.”  With that said and Steve’s mouth hanging open in shock, she stood up and leaned over to place a kiss on his cheek, walking away before he could see the tears in her eyes.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Steve paced next to his truck, he was standing in the parking lot at Danny’s apartment block, unsure what to do next.  He had left the house and driven straight to Danny’s place only to find no-one home.  He then went to Kawika’s and then returned to Danny’s once again, still unable to find any sign of them.  Eventually he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Chin’s number.  “Hey, brah, can you do me a favour? You have that app on your phone that you can trace the GPS’s on our cars, can you tell me where the Camaro is, please?”

Chin made a startled noise, opening and closing his mouth a few times before he decided how to answer.  “Um, Steve, it’s the weekend, shouldn’t you give the man a bit of privacy, or do we have a case?”

“No, no case, I just...I really need to speak to him. It’s personal, please just do it and don’t ask questions.”

Chin smiled to himself and thought _finally_ , as he fired up the app.  “He’s up at Sunset Beach on the North Shore, I think there’s a surfing competition there today.  Good luck.” He hung up the phone, not wanting to get any more involved than he had to be.

\--------------------

Danny and Kawika were standing on the beach in close conversation when Kawika looked across at the parking lot and saw Steve standing there.  He was almost amused that the man could look both unsure and yet glare threateningly at him at the same time.  He knew immediately why the man was there, he had been waiting for this to happen.   “Damn, Haole, I thought we had more time.” He shook his head a little sadly before slinging his arm around and pulling Danny in for a hug. “He ever gives you trouble, you come find me.” Kawika turned and walked towards Steve, leaving Danny confused and bewildered at what had just happened.  Kawika brushed passed Steve and muttered, “He’s all yours, he always has been. Just don’t hurt him or you’ll have me to deal with.”

Steve took a step back in surprise, he had not expected that, he was sure he was going to have to fight, not physically, but at least beg and plead for Danny to even listen to him and give him a chance.  He watched Kawika’s retreating form while he gathered his thoughts and turned back to find Danny staring at him.  

Danny watched Kawika say a few words as he walked by Steve, and then saw Steve turn slowly back to him.  He was unsure what emotions he was seeing on Steve’s face, and although he had a strange feeling that he may be about to get his wildest dreams coming true, he did not want to hope too hard and have his dreams come crashing back down when reality hit.  He sucked in a breath and waited as Steve made his way across the sand to him.

“Hey,” Steve said bashfully as he got closer, kicking at the sand a little.

“Hi?” Danny looked at him questioningly, “Correct me if I’m wrong, but didn’t I leave you on a date with your girlfriend?”

“She’s not my girlfriend, Danny, never was...but certainly not anymore.” Steve looked up at Danny and sighed. “Look, we never finished our conversation and there is a lot we need to talk about. Can we go sit in the car or somewhere more private and talk, please?”

Danny grabbed Steve by the arm and steered him down the beach away from the crowds.  “Okay, talk. What’s going on in that muddled up brain of yours?”

Steve drew in a deep breath and started. “I know I’ve been acting like a jerk. The thing is...it wasn’t all about you being bi or being with Kawika and me not knowing.  A lot of it has been about me...realizing that I wanted you to be with me...not Kawika.  I know my timing sucks, and I have not made this easy for us...but I really want to give us a try...if you’ll let me...let us?”  He stopped, hesitating, unsure what to say or do next.

Danny looked at him, wanting to grab the man and pull him in for a kiss, but restraining himself out of concern.  “Steve, someone doesn’t just decide they are bi on a whim, have you ever been with a man?”

Steve ducked his head, kicking the sand again with his toes, “No,” he mumbled, “well, not really.”

“Not really?” Danny questioned in amusement a little hope blossoming in his heart.

“I’ve had feelings for guys before, but always kept it hidden because of the Navy, and there were a few mutual hand jobs and stuff when away on drills...although it was mostly guys just helping out a fellow guy.” He blurted it out quickly and then faded off not knowing what else to add to convince Danny, but he knew he had to try.  “I want this, I really do. Please just give me a chance, I know we can make this work.”

Danny smiled and grabbed Steve by the neck, pulling him down to his level, “Yes, we can try this, but we are taking it slow,” he chastely pressed his lips to Steve's, waiting to see how the man reacted and was pleasantly surprised to feel Steve open his mouth invitingly and suck his tongue in.  It took a matter of seconds before the kiss turned hot and heavy, lips and tongues nibbling and probing and leaving both men panting for more.  They broke apart, both eyeing each other with small grins on their faces, “Okay, we can do this,” Danny said, “But we definitely need to find somewhere more private.  Is your house now a safe zone for us to go, or are we going to get interupted by Doris, or Catherine or a  hoard of ninjas?”

“A hoard of ninjas?” Steve laughed, “No, it’s guaranteed to be just us, alone, we’ll take your car and come back and get mine tomorrow.” He grabbed Danny by the hand and dragged him back up the beach to the cars.

\--------------------

They made it back to the house in record time, even more surprising was the fact that Danny did not complain once about Steve's driving, even when he flicked on the siren and lights to run a few stop lights.  As soon as they were in the house, Steve turned and pinned Danny against the wall, kissing him and rubbing up against him like he was in a porn movie.

“Wait, stop,” Danny managed to get out in between breaths.  “I thought we agreed to take this slow?”

“Slow, yes, but I’m not dead, Danny.  I want this, I want you.  There are things we can still do and ease into the fucking part.  I have been fantasizing about this for weeks, I need you, now!” Steve said grinding up against Danny’s hip, showing him just how much he really did want this.

“Oh,” Danny huffed out a laugh, “Okay cowboy, but let’s at least make it upstairs to that cozy big bed I know you have.  I want our first time doing anything to be more than some quickie up against a door frame, besides I like to cuddle after and this floor does not look all that comfy.”

Steve turned Danny around and promptly pushed him all the way up the stairs into the main bedroom, ignoring the obvious laughter bubbling up out of the man.

By the time they were fully in the bedroom both had lost most of their clothes, standing in just their boxers and letting their hands roam.  Danny decided it was time for him to take charge when he saw a moment of panic flick through Steve's dark and yet admittedly lust filled eyes. He pushed Steve backwards until his knees hit the bed and he sat down suddenly. Danny climbed into Steve's lap, straddling the man across his impressive thighs and looking him right in the eyes. "If there is anything, and I mean anything I do that makes you uncomfortable, you tell me to stop, okay? I want this to be about fun and pleasure.  I don't want you doing anything because you think it's what I want. We will take this as slow as necessary."

Steve's response was to pull Danny's head down for a kiss while tilting his hips up enough to bring their erections in contact. Both men groaned at the sensation and Steve let himself be pushed easily backwards flat on the bed. He knew Danny was worried about freaking him out, but in all honesty he was ready for this, yes he had momentarily panicked, but it was not about what was going to happen, it was more about him not knowing what to do next. This was all new, but this was definitely what he wanted, his aching leaking cock was making no pretence about that.

Danny stood up and hooked his fingers into the waistband of Steve's boxers, lifting them over his impressive looking dick and tugging them down his legs and off, throwing them to one side.  Next he divested himself of his own underwear, noting Steve's eyes tracking his every movement. He crawled back on top of Steve, kissing him thoroughly, biting his lips and sucking obscenely on his tongue, making the man groan and thrust up underneath him. "Patience," he said huskily, "I'll get down there soon." He moved from kissing Steve, sliding himself downwards, biting his nipples, and trailing his tongue over the well defined ab muscles that he had been wanting to touch for so long. He ran his hands down Steve's sides admiring the flex and response he got to each little touch. As he got lower, he let his tongue slowly lick the head of Steve's cock, savoring and tasting the pre-come. He ran his fingers over Steve's legs and slid his hands down, cupping his balls and gently rolling them while licking his way up his length until he closed his lips around the head and ever so slowly sucked him in as far as he could take him. He placed his free hand around the base of Steve's cock working it in tandem with him sucking, swirling his tongue. It wasn't long before he felt Steve's balls tighten and the telltale twitch that he was near. He felt Steve start to frantically tap him on the back of the head and smiled as much as he could with a dick in his mouth. He wanted this to be memorable, he wanted Steve to want this again with no questions in his mind. He reached his hand around and grabbed Steve's hand that was trying to warn him, squeezing his fingers in reassurance, while keeping up with his ministrations with his mouth. It was only seconds before Steve let go with a strangled cry, bucking his hips in ecstasy and gasping out Danny's name as he came hard.

Danny pulled off and flopped onto his back on the bed grinning, Steve was still gasping and trying to recover from what had obviously been an intense orgasm. Danny was so turned on that he grasped his own aching erection and started tugging, closing his eyes and whimpering Steve's name as he felt himself start to twitch.

"No!" Steve said, suddenly becoming aware of what Danny was doing next to him. "Not without me!"

He wrapped his hand over Danny's stopping him. Prying Danny's fingers off, he replaced them with his own, working his way up and down using the slick pre-come as lube to help the slide. He gave a twist as he reached the head and leaned in kissing Danny, tasting himself on Danny's lips as he felt him come undone and start to buck furiously, groaning Steve's name as he spurted between them.

Both men lay side by side on the bed grinning at each other.  

"That was...wow," Danny sighed, "You okay?" He was still a little concerned about how Steve was going to process all this.

"Am I okay?" Steve laughed incredulously, "I'm so much more than okay!” Steve said leaning over to kiss Danny’s mouth, “When can we do that again? And more,” he breathed against him, “I want so much more."


End file.
